Aphrodite
by theeviljess
Summary: the story of Aphrodite from the story karma from the story vampire academy
1. Chapter 1

Aphrodite

**This is the story of Aphrodite in the original story karma by the author **_**the evil Jordan**_

"A little pinch of wart hair. A dash of eye vein. A little frog guts and a quart of finger. There all done with the potion." I can't believe that karma wanted me to make this for Dimitri. It's gross how she want me to make this to get Dimitri to sleep with roes mom I just hope that it makes karma happy. Me and karma have been friends for over 300 years and are still friends. It was like there was a bond that was with us when we were born in the same plant. It was a rare and beautiful flower that we came out of but they were a little different.

Mine was a kazooa and hers was a basoona the only difference was what we would turn out to be I was a witch and she is the bringer of fairness. But I know she likes her job because she gets to hurt people that she doesn't like which she thinks is funny. She got me once because I took 5 dollars with out her knowing. When she found out I was in the hospital for about 3 weeks. But I had to do it for her she was my bfffffffff. So what I did was I invited rose's mother over for a while. As she was drinking her coffee and I was drinking some ice tea I slipped in the potion of love and she drank it with out noticing. Before she left I wanted to make sure she would sleep with Dimitri so I might have hypnotized her a little.

The next day was the masquerade party and I hadn't gotten anything yet so I invited karma to shop with me. We went to the mall and I bought dress and shoes from debs. And got my mask at . We left the mall and she said "I will see you tonight."

That night I got my things on and I looked beautiful. I normally have hair down to the mid section of my back and I have a punk look and my hair is bleach blonde. When I am wearing my things I still look punky but I look damn hot. My dress is blue and so are my shoes. Then my mask is frilly. I got ready then left for the party when I got there I immediately found karma and Adrian. And about 3 seconds later lissa got proposed to. And rose went away crying. I knew that my job was done. Karma asked how Dimitri cheated on her. I said her mom. And my eyes turned green which meant I was happy. When my eyes change color it is my mood changing. Adrian and karma went somewhere so I went to dance. When I got in there I bumped into a man and he spilled his drink. At first he was pissed off but then when he looked into my eyes he stopped. And he asked me to dance so I said yeah. The reason why was because he was cute. But then as we started talking I found out he was perfect in every way. And he is a vampire. He he he. And that was the moment I realized I was in love. He took me up to his room and we talked. Then did things that are unmentionable. After that we went down to dance again but no one was there so we went back up stairs to go to sleep. That was all we did was sleep. I promise sort of. I called karma to tell her but her phone was off. I went to look for her and I found Adrian and rose talking and rose was begging for him back. That little hoe. I had to tell karma so I called her through her mind. She came but apparently she knew. But then I told her about the vampire. She asked me what his name was but I never got it. I told her I will be right back and to stay there so I can get him. I went upstairs to get him but he wasn't there all he left was his name and number. His name is Friday blacher. So run back down stairs to tell her and that is how my night ended until I hear roes again.


	2. Chapter 2

So I went to go look for karma down on Adrian's hall way because that is where she normally is. I was just about there when karma passed by me crying. I tried to catch up to her but she was to fast for me. I walked back to the hall way where Adrian's room was and I saw rose there sitting and crying. I ran up to her and said "If you ever mess with Adrian or karma's relationship ever again I will make sure that you will never love on this earth again. I will make sure that you never live on this earth again if you mess with them." I had left her with confusion on her face. "I know what you said to Adrian you want him back, you mess with karma you mess with me and you wouldn't want that. Karma is my best friend and I will do anything to protect her even if that mean killing you." I walked away with a grin on my face and a shocked expression on rose's face. Once again I went to look for karma and I found Adrian. It seems like every time I look for karma I find someone other then her. Adrian pulled me into a room and started talking real fast. I couldn't figure out what he was saying. "Adrian slow down now tell what you were saying. "Rose, she wants me back. Can make one of your potion thingies for rose to drink or eat. I might not be able to hold my self back from her if she begs again. "Adrian I don't blame you and I will make you a potion that You will drink. It will keep you from going back to her. "Thank you so much Aphrodite you're the best." "Please call me emerald and I know I'm the best.

Once Adrian let me go I went to look for karma. I did not find her but she called me and asked if I wanted to go to the mall. I said I would go. She was excited but before I hung up I told her about what I did to rose and what I am doing for Adrian. She told me not to but I am going to do it anyway. I went up to my room to get on new pj's I got the other day then all of a sudden I got a call from Friday. Which was really strange because I didn't give him my phone number? But I didn't question it to much though. "Hey Friday what's goin on? Friday responded to it as "would you like to go on a date tomorrow morning about 9:00" "sure that would be great. "Then I shall see you tomorrow emerald" "how did you know my name" but all I heard was the buzzing noise of someone hanging up. I was so excited. I called karma and told her what he said I had told her that I would meet her at the court at 11:00. She said that would be fine. I said goodnight to her and she said the same thing.

I got started on the potion for Adrian that he wanted me to make so bad. I made it to repel rose and I added something that I shouldn't but did. I made karma want Adrian more and it made Adrian want karma more. I would give it to him at the mall. The reason karma can't love is the council wants her to serve justice and if she falls in love she will get really involved into that person and if they die she will not have any purpose any more. But with karma she fell in love with a vampire so the rules should be bent for her because Adrian won't die unless its on purpose. I drifted into a hard sleep waiting for the morning to come.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up that morning remembering that I had my date with Friday today so I ran to my closet looking for something to wear hoping I would find something cute but then I heard the phone ring. It was Friday he asked if it would be possible if I could meet him at the beach. That was even better because I had just bought a cute new bathing suit from the mall the other day and I hadn't had a chance to try it out yet. It was a beautiful white and black plaid with a cute skirt at the bottom. I put it on and I looked like I was just in a sauna because I was HOT. I was looking for the sunscreen and I hit my head. It really hurt. I think I was out for about 3 minutes and I could feel a knot coming up on my head and I had a headache. So now I had to look for the sunscreen and medicine. I looked at the time and it was 8:45 so I had just enough time to get to the beach. I got there and started to take out my chair and put my sunglasses on my head when all of a sudden Friday popped out of no where with his swimsuit on. We walked to the sand together and put our stuff down.

We were both sitting down in the sand playing. Then he pulled out a ring for me. At first I thought it was an engagement ring but it wasn't. It was a special vampire ring that let him know where I was at all times and when ever I needed him he would come. So the only way I though of thanking him was with a kiss. Which lasted for about a minute but it felt like it was forever. It was amazing I feel like I am all ways safe in his arms. Ever since last night I have felt happier and safer. I got up with him and we went to go pick up some shells. All of a sudden a big built man came to me and started messing with me. Friday didn't notice till he realized I stopped talking. The man was holding his hand over my mouth and started to pet me as if I was a dog. "Hey kid do you mind sharing her with me." Friday responded as "you let her go or I will I will…" "You'll do what hurt me. Don't worry I will treat her well she'll be like one of my own. And the bad thing was it was only the 3 of us. Figures. Friday noticed that I started to kick so he bit me just in time. I Just about died. He was a different type of vampire. The only way he was a vampire was because he was bite so the only way he could change people was to bite them (**did not want to confuse you with the type of vampires in the academy)** he also sucked the blood from the man. He released his grip and I fell to the ground dead. So he fed me blood so I wouldn't die. I woke up about 10 minutes later and my mouth really hurt I wasn't sure why so I bit on something and there were 2 unfamiliar bite marks there. I felt them and then remember that I was bit by Friday. He was passing around me I said something and he went flying to the ground next to me. I asked what was going on he kissed me with his blood stained lips and left me with another ring that protected me from the sun light. I looked at the time on my phone and it was only 10:15 so I got up to go but then remembered that I had to make sure that I had my powers still and thank god I do. I had to go home to take a shower because I still had to go to the mall so I went home to get ready. I was going to the mall and was running a little late because I was a little hungry. I had to find a way to tell karma what had happened. I was just getting out of my car as karma pulled me along and had told me what happened to roes and christen.


End file.
